Aftermath
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Sequel to Transformation. 2nd Transmutation Trilogy. Frida is Raphael and Eve's human daughter. Her family loves her but she hates her mutant family with all her heart. Mutants tries to make her accept with her trying to run away from them. Will she able to open her heart? Will she able to accept? Find out!
1. Prologue

Aftermath

Prologue

**Thank you for waiting. I will update once 2 weeks and it will be once a week after Trump is over. Please enjoy!**

My name is Frida. Frida Lim. My mom says that my name is Frida _Hamato_ Lim but it's not. It's just Lim. Why should I add Hamato? It's not related to me anyway. Anyway, let me introduce my family; mom and me. I live with others, like my so called _dad_ who is a freaky mutant turtle, David, my brother(?)who is also a freak, my so called uncles, Aunt Emily, so called cousin Magaret, a rat called Splinter who is said to be my grandfather.

Wanna know why I live with them? Because mom forced me to! She married that freak and she's happy with it. It's not even legal marriage anyway! I can't believe that! She's a forensic doctor and I'm sure she could've married someone else than him! Can you believe it? A giant walking talking mutant turtle is your biological dad?

You may think it's cool but it's not. Trust me. You won't believe what it feels like to be stuck in that sewer, can't invite your friends, well maybe to that disguise apartment but not really. Mom hardly goes there and Uncle Edwin lives there.

I hate my life and I hate those creeps. I want to live with my mom, only her and no one else. Especially them. My mom is smart enough to know that she doesn't have to live with them but she always says that she's nothing without them. And she always tries to convince that Raphael is my father but pah! No matter how hard she tries he will never be my father and I'm sure of it.

**Okay, I know that Frida's a jerk and stuff. I always wanted to make this fic and no one's gonna change the fact. Please review! Please? As much as you loved Transformation, please reveiew.**

**To Sika: Donnie doesn't have a lover because he stills has a feeling for Eve. And he also didn't choose to have one because he thinks that he is not ready.**


	2. Chapter 1 Choosing Day

Aftermath Chapter 1

Choosing Day

**Frida's story is now starting. Don't hate her too much**

**And please review!**

**Frida's POV**

The day was the Choosing Day. Meaning that me, David, Magaret and Rubia were finally getting weapons. Why do I need one, I already have my brass knuckles. But my mom said that I need to in order to keep the tradition going. What tradition? Japanese? Korean? Or is it just a boring family tradition? And the rat is now my teacher. I know, my life's hard. But don't pity me.

"Sweetie can you believe it? After accidently found out who your family are I am accepted to be Master Splinter's students!" Rubia exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "What's so good? I already have my brass knuckles and Raph's been teaching me some moves." Rubia frowned slightly. Wrinkles appeared on her soft forehead. "Sweetie, darling you are acting like you are not excited but I know you are. You are going to choose a weapon that is not brass knuckle. Are they even a weapon?" I groaned. Her British accent was bugging me again. Not that it's fake or anything, just slightly annoying.

"I can't wait for the school to end." Rubia said as we sat on the lunch table. "Hey Freaka! What are you doing with the doormat?" Ugh, it's that Bill Trewson again. "Doormat? I am not a doormat for your information. I happen to be a lady." Rubia said, delicately crossing her arms. "Yeah whatever. You are being an idiot. Both of you." Just to remind you, Rubia is one of the most popular girls. She is definitely not a doormat. "Get away from her you losers. Or else I will make you end up like Peter Prickson."

Prickson made fun of me and my mom for not having Father (which my mother claims that I do) and ended up in a hospital with broken arm. They punished me of course but he was punished to because he threatened to hit Rubia. Bill gulped and back away a bit. "I don't believe ya. After getting punished that much? No." I grinned and took out one of my babies. "Are you sure? I don't care about punishments." I said as I put it on my left fist. They took it seriously and ran away. "Frida sweetie, you didn't have to do that." Rubia said but I only grunted and kept eating my food.

The school was finally over and we were heading toward the manhole far from school. "I can't wait. I will show my weapon to Master Splinter." I frowned, "You have a weapon?" she nodded. "Father gave it to me." I nodded and headed toward an alley and opened the cover and climbed down. "I really need to tell them about considering to build a dojo up here." She muttered as she climbed down and pressed her nose. I rolled my eyes. I am used to here since I was born in this place. Just my luck.

We walked and chatted about school homework and other things. I pulled the pipe and walk into the lair. "Is mom here?" I ask. Mikey was there and he shook his head. "Nope. She's out." I looked around. "Leo? Raph?" "Working." I sighed and sat on the sofa. "Where's Master Splinter then?" Rubia asked. "Dojo, meditating. You will choose your weapon when Eve, Leo and Raph come back." Rubia headed toward Donnie's lab. "Uncle Donnie? I need your help!"

Donnie came out from his lab. He's one of the 'okay' ones. One thing I don't like is that he likes mom. He never admits it since mom likes that jerk. But I'm not that stupid. And I do wonder the background story between those guys.

"What is it Rubia?" He asked. "Science." She said and showed him the homework. I turned my head to the TV and watched some cartoon. I heard the door open and turned toward it and jump out of the sofa. "Mom!" I cried out and hugged her. "Sweetie, how was the school?" Mom asked, smoothing my hair. I told her that I had a great time and everything. I am very happy when mom's around. I didn't mention Trewson though.

"Mom!" Uh oh. David came to her. "Sweetie, where were you?" Mom asked him and he told her that he was reading. "Good. Now let's wait for your dad and you can choose your weapon." I headed to the dojo, "Frida, where are you going? You are supposed to wait for your dad." I turned around to her, "He's not my dad. I don't need to wait for him. How many times do I have to tell you?" the room turned silent.

Mom sighed but said nothing. That wasn't the first time I was saying that thing anyway. "Guys we're here!" Casey, April, Leo and Jerk entered the room. "What's up and why's the air like this?" Casey asked. "Nothing, we should go. Sensei's waiting for us." Donnie said and led me to the dojo.

Splinter was waiting for us with the whole table filled with various kinds of weapons. "Wow, this is so awesome!" David cried out and hurried to the table. Rubia walked toward Splinter and kneels. I'm not sure if Rubia really_ is _a British lady. Then Magaret and Aunt Emily came in with Mikey and stood right next to them.

Splinter stood up and told us to choose. I looked around. Nothing really fancy with these, my brass knuckles are awesome enough anyway. Magaret came to my way and picked up a sword. Shorter than Leo's but definitely a sword. "Iaido. Perfect choice for you my child." Splinter said and Magaret smiled. She then walked to pick her bandanna color. "Aw, I wanted her to pick something like Nunchaku!" Mikey complained. Aunt Emily shushed me.

I walked around and noticed that Rubia was showing her weapon to Splinter. "Sir, I'm sorry but I have a weapon that Father gave to me and I want to use it for my training." Splinter nodded, "Show me the weapon please." Rubia took out a knife from her bag and showed it to him. "Rampuri Knife. Similar training as Magaret I suppose?" Splinter nodded and told Rubia to pick her bandanna as well.

I kept walking around and finally something caught my eyes. I stepped toward it. 'Naginata? No.' I picked it up, a long staff with giant blade on the end of it. "That's from your mother's country. Hyeopdo." Splinter said. Who cares? This thing is sweet. I gently touch the blade. "Be careful with that!" I heard Mom saying. "Don't worry." I said and walked to the bandanna choosing table. I pick blood red one. Slightly deeper than Raphael's, I like blood. It's different than Raph's.

Last one was David. He was thinking over two weapons. Than he picked one, I recognized it; Pyeongon. Also from Mom's country. "Cool!" I hear Mikey's cry. Pyeongon is similar to Nunchaku that's why he's excited. I glanced at Magaret, maize yellow bandanna around her head and Iaido sword on her lap. I turned to Rubia, Rampuri knife with Alice blue bandanna used as a ribbon for her ponytail.

I tied mine around my forehead. I see David's grey bandanna. Like his and Mom's eye color. I felt jealous inside. Me? My eyes are same as Raphael's, not cool. Even though fashion fanatic Rubia says that it suits me I don't really like it.

"Children, starting tomorrow you will learn to master your weapons and by the time you turn 15 you will be able to be a full master and help my sons on the patrol." Splinter said and I groaned. "I don't need to. I am already eliminating future criminals at school." "Frida!" Mom exclaimed with a big frown on her face.

"Mom, seriously, I am not interested in studying like you, I am going to be kick boxer or something like that." "Well then you should know that fighting a criminal will get you out of the gym. They won't let you be an athlete if you keep on doing what your father and uncles are supposed to be doing." I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you that he is not, I repeat _not_ my father!" I roar at her and stomp out of the dojo.

"Frida!" I heard mom but headed out of the lair. I love her but one thing I hate about her is that she thinks that I will someday accept her family. I kept walking to the manhole, tears started to form in my eyes. Then and heard footsteps. "What are you doing here Rubia?" I asked and the footstep stops. "Geez, darling you need to learn to accept your reality. I accepted that Marlon as my dad, why can't you?" I turned around to face her. "Your step dad is human. That's the difference."

"Sweetie they are more human than Marlon. I wish one of them is my dad." Her arms were crossed. "Then you are out of your mind." I spat and kept on walking and Rubia followed me. "Your mom accepted her love as a mutant turtle. Why can't you?" "Mom and I are different. She has more darker past than me." "You don't have a dark past sweetheart. I can see your mother has one but not you. You have family that everyone wishes to have. Perfect family in some people's point of view."

"Perfect family doesn't trap me in a sewer and tells me to get used to it." Frown appeared on Rubia's beautiful face "Look at David and Magaret then, they don't even have the watch yet. They won't live freely as you and Eve are. Emily as well." I hate it when Rubia is right but I don't want to accept it.

"Listen Rubia. You are not even my family. Why are you doing this? Do not say it's because you are my friend and you are worried about me. I heard those words enough from one person." Rubia's face softened. "I am not worried about you. I am just saying that you don't have to show them you hate them. I wasn't convincing you to like them, I was just trying to make you understand them."

I looked down and climbed up the ladder. "Whatever. You should go home anyway. Marlon's gonna be mad." I said as I pushed the manhole cover and climbed out. I pulled her out and she nodded. "Yeah, mom's coming anyway. I really should go home. See you later!" she said as she ran while waving at me. I waved back.

'I am jealous of you, Rubia. At least you won't have to worry about the sewer smell and the fact that others can figure out what my family is. You are lucky to be normal.' I thought and climbed down the manhole.

**First chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and don't hate Frida a lot. If you want to see the weapons you can type Magaret's and Rubia's in English but I suggest you to copy these for Hyeopdo (****협도****) and Pyeongon(****평곤****).**

**Frida Hamato Lim (Hwa Yeon Lim ****임화연****)**

**Female Age 10 Born May 13th (Friday the Thirteenth)**

**Eve and Raphael's daughter. Unlike her mother she is hotheaded tomboy who shares only 3 similarities with her father, eye color, hothead and combat style. She was born fully human and for that she hates her family. She hates her turtle family, especially her dad but likes Leo a little. She is named after Frida Kahlo, Mexican artist whom Eve admired. Her Korean name means 'Flower Fire'. Also means 'flower on fire', her tempers like a fire, yet she is beautiful and attractive like flower.**

**Nickname: Free (Raph), Freaka (bullies at school)**

**Hair: Black shoulder length hair with red streaks (dyed)**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Skin: slightly tanned**

**Height: 4.9ft**

**Weapon of choice: brass knuckles, Hyeopdo**

**Bandanna color: blood red (close to her father but never admits it)**

**Nationality: American**

**Hometown: Manhattan, NY, U.S.A**

**Language capable of speaking: English, Korean, Japanese (basic only)**

**Likes: mom, dogs, combat, gym**

**Dislikes: mutants, Mutants, MUTants and MUTANTS!**

**Is it too much to ask for a one review? please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 How?

Aftermath Chapter 2

How?

**Don't hate Frida to much please.**

**Sorry for the late update**

Bill hit the wall and slide down. "What's the matter? Are you losing to a girl?" I asked. Mumbling came from the people behind me. "No. I'm not." He stumbled but managed to stand up on two feet. He spat the blood from his mouth and positioned to fight. "You messed with a wrong half blood." I whispered and punched him again. Teacher tried to stop us, I mean, me, but no one can stop me when I'm fighting. "Frida!" Well, maybe except for mom and the Jerk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Mrs. Luper told me to give you something." I scowled at him. Lucky that Donnie didn't break the watch. "Here you go." Brass knuckles. I left it at her café yesterday. Why did _he _have to bring it here? "Um, who are you?" Coach asked. "Friend of her mom I guess." Raphael said and left the gym. Nobody knows that my mom is married so he just says that he is mom's boyfriend.

I scowled and put the knuckles in my pocket. "And don't fight Frida, or else your mom is going to give you 2 hour lecture!" I rolled my eyes. "With Leo and Donnie!" Well, that changes the situation.

I let him go and sat at Naughty Chair at the corner of the gym. It wasn't there when I first came here, it was made for me, actually. The coach sighed and continued the class, also telling one of the students to get Bill to the Nurse's office.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Rubia asked. "Never thought he would come here." She agreed. "Raphael saved you from bigger trouble. You really need to learn how to control your temper." I groaned. "I heard that Raphael has a temper." I stood up, "He is not my dad!" I yelled at her and everyone turned to me. I sat back down, slightly embarrassed. "I don't care darling, he is your biological dad. You got your temper and power from him. While David got your mother's intelligence." She whispered. "I don't care about those freaks."

"I know you do. It's just the way Raphael cares about Mikey. He cares for him in a pranky way." I ignored her. She's right most of the time but not this time, he took away mother's love from me. "I hate him Rubia. He will never earn my interest." "He got mine." Rubia giggled. "Don't tell me." I said. "I won't. Trust me darling I am going to keep it a secret until he earns his watch." I ignore that as well, I don't want to get involved into their love life. I think it is gross.

Mom came to school. Why? Raphael had obviously told her about the fight. But that jerk insulted me and hit me first. He's lucky that I didn't have my brass knuckles back then. I will someday make him suffer more than ever. I then remember what my mom said about murdering. Sin. Mine is Wrath. Toward whom? I don't know that but I know that I'm angry because of that lunatic.

Mom was talking with my homeroom teacher. She sighed and walked out of there, "Let's go Frida." She said and held my hand. I love her hand, so soft but cold. She didn't look happy though, "I missed very important autopsy for this, Frida. Why do you have to cause so much trouble?" I looked down. 'It's not my fault! He started it!' I wanted to scream it out loud but my voice doesn't work at all for some reason.

"Mom, he started it." She looked down at me with worried look. "Sweetie if you ignored him you wouldn't have to end up in a trouble and I wouldn't have missed Mr. Clarkson's autopsy." Is that all she cares about? Besides Raphael and his family? What about me? "It's not because of that also, you need to fix that. It will lead you to downfall. It is not because I don't care about you." It sometimes feels like she can read my mind. And now she acts like she cares.

"Mom, I want you to acknowledge me as your daughter." She looked surprised. "Frida, you are my daughter. And I love you so much, I just hope that you love Raphael as much as you love me." She said as she crouched in eye level with me. I clenched my fist. It's all about that turtle. Turtle, turtle, turtle, turtle and mutants. Why wouldn't she care about human? And how did they even met?

"David, do you know how Mom and Raph met?" I asked the freak. He looked up from the book he was reading, something that was written in math. "I don't know. Dad never told me before. I don't have to know either." He went back to his book. I growled at that idiot. "Well I care. Now where's your dad?" "You know he's your dad too." "Shut up." He whimpered. "He's at his room." He whispered. I turned away from David and started to walk upstairs to his room. "Raph?" I called out and he opened the door of his room.

"Hello Frida, what brings you here?" I looked up at him with my arms crossed. "Why aren't you at work?" "Sunday. What brings you here?" I took a deep breathe, "I want to know how you and mom met." He raised his brow, "I don't have the right to tell that so go ask Eve."

"It's your story too, why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not your dad." Ugh, now he's not acting like one when he does that every other time! I hate people who does that.

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

"How about calling me dad for a week."

"Eew, gross! I won't do that!" He raised his eye brow and closed the door. Seriously? Ugh! I can't lose this chance! Mom won't tell me even if I ask. I tried that many times and all she did was to keep silence. "Wait!" I said as I knock the door.

"I will. Now please tell me." The door opened slightly and I walked into the room. "Promise?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, sit wherever you want." I sat on the floor, it didn't matter anyway.

"Where should I start?" he asked tapping his chin. "The day you first saw her." I answered. "That? It's rather simple, I saw her walking at night. End of the story." I growled in my head, "The day she first saw _you_?" "The night when Leo and I were fighting on the rooftop. Even before I saw her. End of the story." I wanted to bite him. "The day you guys first saw _each other_!" he looks at me strangely, "You don't have to scream." I growled at him and he just smirked. "How cute. Eve and I met at school."

"Liar. You can't go to-" then I remembered the watch. "Continue." I say. "Well, your mom was practically an emo when I first met her. I didn't notice it back then but now that I think of it she was. And my brothers and I tried our best to befriend her and Donnie was the first one to succeed. Back then she had all those rumors, bad ones." I listened carefully.

What he did was to explain what happened for 3 months and that was all. He promised me to tell the rest later on. "Well, you are not lying, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Why should I lie to you? Eve will tell the same." I guess he was right. I stood up and headed to the door, "Hey, aren't you gonna thank me?" I stopped and turned to him, "Thanks. Dad." He smiled and waved his hand. I felt weird inside. It had been 4 years since I called him that.

I went outside and saw David looking at me. "What." I asked. He smiled. "You called Dad, _dad_." I shrugged, "So?"

"It's just weird. To hear you call him dad again."

"Shut up."

"Nothing wrong with it. I'm just saying that you are changing."

My face turned red.

"No I'm not!"

He shrugged, "We will see about that."

I almost punched him and walked back to my room. That's when mom came into the room and David told on me. "Mom! Frida almost punched me right in the face!" "FRIDA!" I ran up to my room and locked the door.

Mom called me to go to the dojo for training. Splinter had been weak so for past few days he couldn't teach us. "What about Rubia?" I asked. "She already told me that she can't come. Family event I think." 'Lucky.' I thought and followed her inside the dojo.

Splinter was already there. "You are late, Frida." He said with husky voice. Mother and the Turtles looked worried. I kneeled in front of him like the others did. "Children, you will learn the basic from the Turtles with similar weapons. You will takes turns for learning from myself personally." So that meant that I will learn from Donatello. Which was not bad.

_~To be continued in next chapter~_

**Character Profile**

**David Hamato (Lim) (In Su Lim ****임인수****)**

**Male Age 10 Born May 13th (Friday the Thirteenth)**

**Eve and Raphael's son. He is more like his mother, calm and quiet. He is full turtle like his father and he is pretty proud of it. He loves his dad and his favorite uncle is Uncle Donnie. He was the main victim for Frida's sin. He is smart and intelligent like his mother. He is named after Jacques Louis David. His Korean name means 'water human'. Water is stronger than fire (Frida) and he is more humane than his sister.**

**Nickname: Donnie Jr. Einstein the Third.**

**Hair: none**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Skin: Green**

**Height: 5.1ft**

**Weapon of choice: Pyeongon**

**Bandanna color: grey**

**Nationality: American**

**Hometown: Manhattan, NY, U.S.A**

**Language capable of speaking: English, Korean, Japanese**

**Likes: family, reading, Uncle Donatello, Mother, Father.**

**Dislikes: gangsters**

**Future dream: not decided yet but wants to be like Donatello. **

**Character base: Donatello**

**I am so sorry. I was busy these days and yesterday I practically fainted after fieldtrip I had for book club. I promise it to be longer next time…. **

**I'm so sorry….. T.T**


	4. Chapter 3 Tea

Aftermath Chapter 3

Tea

**3****rd**** Chapter! Thank you all for reading!**

**This story is like adult Frida tracing back her memory and telling us.**

**I searched the Internet for Pyeongon and read that it is actually a flail club. I am so sorry for giving out wrong information to my readers. I will try to do my best to fix it and just to change it, from next chapter, I will make Splinter to teach David, not Mikey. Mikey will help but not as a real teacher.**

Hi- English

_Hi_- Korean

**Hi**- Japanese

~continued from last chapter~

I honestly didn't pay much attention to Donnie. What I did was to look at David training. Splinter is old, but the skill he possesses won't ever change. "Free, pay attention to me." Donnie said. I grunted and turned to him and noticed that Raphael was paying attention to me, not David. I tried my best to ignore him. "Well, put down your weapon. You only used your brass knuckles so you are not familiar with staffs, am I right?" I nodded. 'He is the teacher now. If I want to fight better, even though I disapprove this, I need to pay attention.'

He told me to grab a b and showed me how to grab it. "Basic is to know how to spin this. Well, I've used many staff weapons so Hyeopdo may be unfamiliar but I will be able to teach you." He said as he grabbed the middle of the bow and spun it slowly. He spun it with fingers and caught it with the other hand.* He did it slowly and told me to try it myself. I tried doing it as best as I could but it didn't work out as I wanted it to.

"Spin the staff through all your fingers than stop it with the other hand. Do it slowly, you just begun learning this." I nodded and did as he told. I held it between my two fingers and swung it to my thumb, then grabbed it with the other hand. "Not bad. Now watch me." He started to spin his b really fast, but I could see that all he was doing was to do the action he showed me really quickly. Like really quickly. "I don't expect you to be this good on the first day so right now, just practice, okay?" I nodded. It really looked cool, using it like that.

I practiced it. I wanted to be good and wanted to make Mom proud. I glanced toward her, she was smiling at me. I felt good. I concentrated even harder and I could do it faster than I had before. Not as fast as Donnie's, of course, he's an expert but I was doing better than I thought I'd be on the first day. "Donnie, did you see me?" I asked. He nodded. "I would really like it if you call me sensei, though." I frowned and shook my head. "I don't like Japanese that much."** He shrugged and told me that I did very well and I can rest if I want to.

**Next week**

Life is boring, definitely boring. I made the deal and have to call him 'dad' for a whole 24 hours. I try to avoid it but I had to replace 'Raph' to 'Dad.' "David, where's um, dad?" David looked shocked and scared so he hid behind sofa. "David!" "Kitchen. Why?" "He took my brass knuckles." I said as I stormed into the kitchen and saw him eating some soup. He always eats dinner late because Mom comes late. "Give me back my knuckles!" I demanded.

"No fighting, you already fought at school." He crossed his arms.

"They deserved it."

"I want you to be more quiet and calm like your mother."

That made me madder.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"Frida!" Mom said.

"Give it back." I said it more quietly. He raised his eye brow. "Please," I looked down, "Dad." He thought for a moment, chuckled and gave the knuckles back to me. "Dad?" Mom asked looking back and force at us. "Long story." Raph said and went back on his soup. "What's going on? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Look on her face was very funny but I was too mad to laugh back then. "No, you're not." I said and walked to the dojo. I heard her asking Raphael for details. But didn't hear answers from him.

I went to sandbag and put on my brass knuckles. It feels more comfortable than having band around my hand. I started punching it. I was too focused to hear David coming in. "Frida, what are you doing?" I turned around to face him. "Punching sandbags. Are you blind?" He shook his head, "No. But don't you think you should give Master Splinter some respects when he enters?" That's when I saw him. I bowed a little.

"Sorry." I said, looking away. He chuckled and told me to continue what I was doing. David walked up to Splinter and practiced using his weapon. I watched him from time to time and I was pretty sure I could do better than that. I borrowed Nunchaku from Mikey and he actually said I'm pretty good with it. And Pyeongon happens to be similar to Nunchaku and I'm sure I could do better than what David's doing right now.

"Can I try it too?" I asked as I walked over to them, putting my brass knuckles in my pocket. "I thought your weapon was Hyeopdo." Splinter asked. "I know but I can handle David's weapons." I said as I looked at David, who was frowning. Splinter gestured David to give his weapon to me and David obeyed. I grabbed it. True, it felt different than holding Nunchaku but I knew I could handle it. The weapon, basically a b staff with something like Nunchaku hanging on the edge.

Splinter was pretty impressed with me handling it and David seemed jealous. Honestly, all I had to do was to swing it. And since its shape was closer to b, it was obviously easier for me to handle it. I would never admit to others but this thing is harder to handle than Nunchaku or b staff. David's was smaller than average Pyeongon but that didn't mean that it was easier to handle.

"Why is yours so small?" I asked. "Mine if for short distance." David crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I can see that." I tossed his weapon at him and went back to the punching bag. I punched it until the bag was ripped and the sand poured out. I mumbled a curse.

"Frida, where are you?" I heard Mom's voice and walked out of the dojo to the living room. "Frida, are you done with your homework?" She asked holding my notebook. "No. I was going to do it." She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Mom, I was going to do it, I promise." Mom crossed her arms and told me to do it right now. I grumbled and walked to the dinner table. I opened the text book and tried to concentrate.

"Raph, where's my bracelet? You know that I need it later!" Mom asked. I looked at Raph who had mom's favorite bracelet on his palm. He said he didn't know. "Frida, is that true?" I silently shook my head and he glared at me. "Get it if you can!" He said and mom started to chase him. They started to run around the lair with Mikey telling Mom to run faster. I couldn't concentrate so I just watched. It wasn't a petty excuse. Mom's way slower so she just waited for a bit and thought of the way to catch Raph. She eyed at Mikey who smiled and as Raph ran past him he put his leg up and made his brother trip over and fall down.

Mom grabbed the bracelet from him and smiled. "You don't mess with my bracelet Raphael." She said. "I should've learned that earlier." He said with his face on ground, half groaning. She giggled and hugged him at the spot. "I really love you." I heard her whispering to him. Gross. I hate it when she does that. I decided to go back on homework. Surprisingly, I can't believe I managed to concentrate that much with all those kissing sound.

David sat next to me and looked at what I was doing. "What's that?" He asked. "American history." I said without looking at him. "Cool." He didn't leave that table and watched me doing homework. I thought about scaring him and make him go away but I knew that Mom and Raph would scold me for a long time if I do that. David read my other homework and suddenly started to solve it. It was math and since he learned stuff from Donnie he could solve elementary math very easily. "Give it back." I said. "But you are not doing it. I just want to solve few problems." He kept on solving the problems. "I said, give it BACK!" I said, standing up, slamming the table and pushed him off the chair he was sitting on. Mom, Raph, and Mikey looked at us from sofa. I knew I was in trouble.

David was with Mom, comforting and I had to get scolded from Raph. Just my luck. He dragged me to his and Mom's room and sat me on the floor. "Can you explain the situation?" I bit my lips and looked away. "Free, are you going to answer me?" I shook my head. "One more chance Free, are you going to answer me?" I frowned at him and he did nothing but to look down at me.

"He started it. He solved my math problems without permission."

"Is it too much to let your brother solve few of your math problems? He doesn't go to school."

"Not my fault." I said glaring at him. He sighed and let me go. "Eve! I don't think I can do better with Frida, you try to solve it." I heard Mom's groaning. But it was true, Mom is better at scolding me. Raph is easy on me.

David went upstairs to go to Raph and I went downstairs to face Mom. She sat me right next to her on the sofa and Mikey was eating popcorn while watching us like we were some kind of TV show. "Frida, now tell me what you did wrong." I rolled my eyes, "He started it. He solved it without asking my permission." I didn't know why I was being so stubborn. He is better at me with academic things, if I stayed quiet, I would have done homework easier.

"Frida, I'm sure you could've done while saying with softer tone. You know that I don't like you yelling at someone." I frowned. I hate it when someone else is right. I experienced it too much with both Mom and Rubia. "Frida, please? Apologize to him." I looked away. "Frida." I didn't answer. She sighed and walked upstairs. I stayed on the sofa with Mikey groaning for not having such a great show for a long time. I couldn't do anything so I just hit David who was coming downstairs.

Mom came downstairs with Raph. "Free, apologize." Raph said. "With what?" "Both." Mom answered. I glared at Raph and David for a while and said, "Sorry." Very quietly. David accepted it because if he knew that if he didn't I would do something to him. Like putting a spider in his bed.

Mom took me to my room at the lair. I have two rooms, one at the lair and one at the apartment. "_Hwa Yeon, listen to me. Raphael is your father. Can't you just accept it? Everyone is having a hard time because you don't accept them as part of who you are._" Mom said as she held on tight on my arms. "_It's not a family when you are trying to trap me down here._" I answered. I looked at the door way and saw David, who was the only one in this family who could fully understand what we were saying. His looks was sad.

"Go away." I told him. He scurried away to Raphael. Raph hugged him tight, and looked at me. "_I don't like any of them. Why can't we live on the surface just like normal people does._" She sighed. "That's because I don't have enough time." She answered. What? I had no idea what was she saying back then. "_Mom wants you to be nice to your brother, father, uncles and your grandfather._" I looked away from her and climbed onto my bed and told her to go away.

I walked upstairs to think about what she was talking about. She's not going to die, I knew that, she was with me when she went to hospital for checkup, she was healthy and fine. I kept thinking until my head hurt from thinking. I sighed and rolled on my bed. "God I wish I know what she was talking about." Seriously, she is just treating me like a kid. I stopped rolling and stared up at the ceiling.

I guess I fall asleep like that because the moment I opened my eyes it was morning (I read the clock), and Mom was nagging me to get ready for school. "Frida, seriously, you are going to be late for school! Hurry up and pack your bag!" I grumbled while getting up and changed into red T-shirt along with short jeans. I grabbed my sneakers and walked downstairs to the breakfast table.

A bowl of cereal was set on the table for me. Leo and Raph were eating waffles with jam and Mom was having a toast. "You are gonna be late if you don't eat up fast." Mom said. Leo nodded. It was his turn to walk me to school. See they take turns to walk me home because last time I walked alone to school I was target of Purple Dragons. That was when I was in 1st grade. I'm pretty sure they will keep doing this until I go to high school.

Leo turned himself to his human form and went up to the surface. Leo is more reliable in his human form. I sometimes wish him to be my dad, sometimes I like him more than Donnie. I sighed. I did hate them, I really did. By the saying that I like them is just that I like them slightly more than Raph.

"Just do your best at school. What your mom is worried about is your behavior at school, not your grade. You know that, right?" I nodded and looked away from him. We walked in silence until we reached the school's front door. "Bye." I said and ran into the building. I ran straight into the classroom, I was afraid that someone might saw me.

Rubia was curious why I was red. "Did you run here sweetheart?" I nodded, panting. "Why so?" "Leo walked me home. It is easier to explain when it is Raph or Eve but not when it is Leo." Rubia understood and asked no more. I lied on my desk and slept through the first period.

At lunch some bullies started to ask me about Leo. **"Get away from me you idiots." **I spat at them. "Sorry, can't understand you." He snickered along with his friends. **"You guys' brains are full of shits."** I growled. Rubia told me to calm down. "Frida dear, just eat your lunch. And you guys will be in serious trouble if you don't leave soon." The bullies laughed at Rubia and walked away. "Keep your temper." She told me. "I will just say bad things to them." I responded. "That's better." Rubia said with a smile.

After the school was over Rubia requested me to go the Mrs. Luper's tea shop together. I refused first since Raph and Leo were working there but Rubia begged me. "Frida sweetheart, my Mother told me to get some Earl Gray and I really need to. Please?" I hesitated but she blinked her eyes. Honestly, the only eyes that can even make girls fall for it is Rubia's. I sighed and said I will go as well. "Great! And if I'm lucky I will be able to get your Mom's tea as well." Mom is Korean. And most of the people in Korea categorize tea as an aromatic beverage using hot water***, unlike most of the people I've seen. I was influenced by her so I think the same. And Rubia thinks so as well. it also influenced Mrs. Luper's shop as well. There are lots of Korean teas in her shop.

Rubia opened the door and walked in. "Hello Mrs. Luper. I am here to buy some Earl Gray for my Mother." Some of the people were drinking tea in the shop. Rare sight to see. Most of New Yorkers are addicted to coffee. "Wait for a moment Rubia." We sat on the table and Leo asked us if we need any drink. "Honey Lemon Tea please!" Rubia said, smiling. Leo asked me if I want anything and I shook my head.

Rubia gladly sipped the tea and looked around. I rested my head on my palm and waited for her to finish it as quick as possible. That was when Raph entered the shop, carrying boxes of ingredients. "Free! What are you doing here?" Raph asked, his amber eyes shining. After he put the boxes down on the doorway to the kitchen he quickly over to me. "Rubia asked me to come." I said, bitterly. "Rubia, here's your Earl Gray." Rubia stood up and went to the counter. While he paid Raph asked me about the school and lots of other things. I ignored all of his questions and glanced at Rubia.

"We can leave if you want to." Rubia said with small voice. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Good, I will be going home. Bye!" I quickly left the shop and ran down the street. I looked behind and noticed that Rubia was heading opposite direction. I wanted to go after her but I also didn't want to meet Raph again so I continued my way.

I kept on walking until I saw something on the floor. "Karakuri (Japanese mechanical doll or puppet)…" I picked it up. It didn't look like the one Mom gave to me for birthday present when I was 5. I could smell something unusual from it…. What was it? It smelled familiar. I felt dizzy. 'Sleeping gas.' That was when I realized what it was. I tried to run from it but I was unfortunately too late. I collapsed on the ground.

**Raphie is overprotective over Frida and easy going. Kind of modeled after my own dad. He is always on my side.**

_**I searched the Internet for Pyeongon and read that it is actually a flail club. I am so sorry for giving out wrong information to my readers. I will try to do my best to fix it and just to change it, from next chapter, I will make Splinter to teach David, not Mikey. Mikey will help but not as a real teacher. **_

***Thanks to expertvillage on Youtube for basic b moves**

**** I would like to use teacher in Korean for Frida but it is hard to right its pronunciation in Romaji so I will not use it. (****선생님****- Sun Sang Nim, or ****스승님****- Su Seung Nim for more formal way)**

***** From Tea wiki and Korean Webtoon, 'Cha Cha Cha (Tea Tea Tea)'**

**Rubia Hanson**

**Female Age 10 Born April 3rd**

**Frida's best friend who knows about the turtles' existence. She doesn't understand Frida's behavior toward her family and tries to be nice to them. Her passion is fashion and she is a great artist. Her parents divorced when she was 4 and now she is living with her mother and step-father. She is David's love interest as well. She is from England.**

**Hair: black with indigo streaks, waist length curled hair**

**Eyes: moderate azure**

**Skin: White**

**Height: 5ft**

**Weapon of choice: Rampuri knife**

**Bandanna color: Alice blue (use it as hair tie)**

**Nationality: British**

**Hometown: Paris, France**

**Language capable: English, French**

**Likes: Frida, fashion, art gallery, David, Mom, Aunt Eve**

**Dislikes: bullies, untidy things, step Father**

**Future dream: Fashion designer**

**Character base: Rarity (My Little Pony)**

**The characters' weapons are linked on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 4 David

Aftermath Chapter 4

David

I was at a room. A chamber. Dark, horrifying room. I sat up. I stared up at the ceiling… At least it was where the ceiling was supposed to be….. I looked down. I couldn't even look at my hand. I touched my face, I shook my hand in front of my eyes but I couldn't see anything. At least my hands weren't tied. For the first time in my life, I was scared. I felt tears leaving trails on my cheek. Where was I? Who got me? Is Mikey just playing a joke? Was he? 'Please tell me it is him….' I sobbed and swore if it was him I'm going to get back on him.

I heard foot steps and I realized they didn't take my bag. For strange reason. I dug into my bag and took out the brass knuckles I smuggled in last night. I put it on my hand and prepared myself for fight. The door opened and a woman walked in. She was all by herself. "Who are you?" I asked. "You don't need to know that." She had hard accent. Asian, I supposed. She had black hair, slim body and had a ninja suit. I think I know her, who was she, Ka…. Something.

I squeezed my useless brain and thought up of the name Leo told me. "Karai…" I remembered. She smirked. "So you know my name." I raised my fists. "If you are using me as a bait, it won't work." I said and swung the bag over my shoulder. She raised her brow. I charged toward her. She drew her sword but she was wrong. I wasn't aiming for her, I was aiming for her leg. To be specific, around her leg. I slid through the door and ran out to the corridor.

"Get her!" I heard Karai's order. I ran. I may be small but I am fast. I can prove that. I aimed for the window at the end of the corridor and punched the Foot soldiers who came for me. I realized them being man so I just kicked the part where I am not supposed to kick.

I slammed open the window and jumped on the windowsill. Then I realized that I was on the top floor of 60m building. I hung on the windowsill and looked down. Thank God I didn't have height fright. I saw a flag pole. "Just one chance." I told myself. I released the windowsill and grabbed it. I sighed and kicked open the nearest window and ran down stairs. Foot soldiers were everywhere.

I was scared. I wanted someone to hang on. I wanted my Mom. I even wanted Raphael. I felt tears crawling down. 'Help…' I said in my head. Nothing that can help me came. I turned on the corner but realized it was a mistake. I was trapped. Like a mouse in a jar, I had nowhere else to go. Window was too high for me to reach. Damn my height. The Foot came closer to me. 'And I thought they were history.' I closed my eyes.

As they came close, my legs started to wobble. I slid down the wall and curled up. "Help…." I whispered. Only that damn Foot came. I covered my face with my hands. "GO AWAY!" I cried out. I presumed they were deaf because they came closer. I was about to brace myself for something horrible but I heard a crash and glass shattering. Also a gasp. I peeked between my fingers and on the wall was a familiar object. "Sai." I exclaimed. I looked up. The window was broken. It was small. There was no chance that he can come in. I felt hope draining from me. While I was thinking that, damn Karai was ordering her soldiers to search for the Turtles.

"Get her." Karai ordered and the soldiers walked toward me. I gathered up my courage, stood up, and kicked the nearest soldier on the thigh and punched his gut. That was when the building's wall exploded. I screamed as a big chunk of wall came to me. I closed my eyes but nothing happened. I slightly opened and saw Raph holding it up. "Mind if you go somewhere else?" He asked through his gritted teeth. I quickly crawled out. He released it and it slammed the ground.

"You!" Karai snarled. Raph pulled out his sai from the wall. "Free, are you okay?" I nodded. "Your mom is down at the first floor. Go." I nodded and ran away. Just as the elevator door closed, I could hear the weapons clashing to each other. Horrifying sound. I looked at the numbers going down and thought, 'How did they know?'

The door opened and I ran out. I punched every single Foot Soldiers in my way. I could see the entrance and I headed for it but few of them blocked my way. They tried to get me but one of them screamed and knelt on the ground. I saw a small shiny object on his neck. "Mom." I looked up and she was there, panting. I plucked mom's knife out of his neck and threatened the rest with it and backed up toward her.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded blankly. I handed her the knife. "Thank you." She said as she hugged me tight. She then took my hand and ran to the car, got into it and she stepped on it. Through the whole drive, I was crying. It had been so long since I cried that much. I still don't cry that much.*

After we got to the apartment, she hugged me tight. "Frida, sweetie, don't worry. You are safe now. Oh, my Lord, I can't imagine how scared you were." She patted my head and told me I acted brave. She didn't say it but she probably wanted to say I was like Raph.

When I went into the lair, David was the only one in the living room. Mom asked where Splinter was and David said he was too sick to be here and that he told Splinter to rest. "You did good job." Mom said tiredly and patted top of his head. Mom told me to go and take a shower. I obeyed and walked into the bathroom on the second floor. Warm water washed over me and it felt good. Safe at last, I told myself. With tears, the water washed me.

I walked out of the bathroom and realized that the Turtles were back. "Thank you for saving my life." I said. "Don't be so polite, it's not like you." Mikey said, smiling. I looked down and saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up. Raph was there. His big hand was on my head, "Don't scare me like that, okay?" I slightly nodded and ran upstairs. I bumped into Mom. "Sweetie, be careful."

Next morning I woke up with sound of alarm clock jumping up and down. I punched that clock and it fell down on to the floor, practically broken. 4th alarm this week. "I really should put that somewhere far away from my bed." I grumbled and stood up. I remembered that it was Friday and I was late for school. "Shit." I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. "Eve isn't here." Raph said. "And you are not going to school today. Foot was after you yesterday. We are not letting you go there." I dropped my bag. "You should've told me that yesterday." They laughed. I blushed and headed to the living room.

I went to the couch and sat next to David. He glanced at me and asked me how was it to get captured by Foot Clan. I punched him a little. He frowned. "If you don't want to get ripped into pieces shut up. I am not in a good mood." He raised his eye brow. "I thought you didn't want to go to school." I growled and he shut his mouth immediately. "One more word and you will be sorry that you were born." He nodded and whimpered.

The shows were all boring. "This is so boring!" I said. "Then do something." David said and earned a growl from me. The door opened and Rubia came in. "That was very frustrating to come down to the sewer without you, darling. Why didn't you come to school today?" I told her to come upstairs and when we were at my room, I told her what happened. "That's terrible. Are you okay sweetie?" I nodded. "But there are scars. Visible." I looked at my arm and realized that she was right. "Don't care. I can get these even by staying here." She nodded, "True, true. But please do be careful. Oh I should've stayed there with you. I am so sorry."

I shook my head, "No. It wasn't your fault. You don't need to be sorry about it." She hung her head and wiped out the tears. I walked toward her and hugged her tight. "I'm fine Rubia. Don't cry." I patted her back. "If you were there you could've get captured as well. I'm glad you weren't there." "I, (sob), am the one, (sob), who is supposed to, (sob), pat your back…. (sob)…. I am so sorry…. (sniff)" I tried not to laugh. But I smiled. Rubia released me and swore that she will never leave me alone ever again.

First that really sounded touching and sweet but after 5 minutes, I found it quiet annoying. "Rubia, I am safe and sound in the lair. So you don't have right in front of the bathroom and wait for me!" I cried out while washing my hand. "Wow, you really are a ninja." She said, giggling. "I would like to be referred as a warrior, not a ninja. But thank you, I would take that as a compliment for my sense." "Your welcome." I sighed as I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

"You know, Rubia. You worry too much." She humphed, "I do not. Besides, if you don't ever worry, that means you are over confident of yourself and from what I heard that vanity is a sin." She said, crossing her arms. I raised my eye brow and looked up. Raph was watching me. I felt sorry inside for some reason. Maybe, just maybe, I was against my Mother's teaching.** "Respect the adults and parents." Her voice said inside my head.

"Frida, we need to train, remember?" Donnie said, heading into the dojo. "Yeah, I guess." I walked into the dojo with Rubia and Splinter told Rubia that she will learn from Raph. For now that is, for basic. The knife she has is not as big as swords but he was sure that Raph could train her. I told Raph to teach her well and with a kind smile, he said 'yes'. "I will be careful." He promised.

That day, Donnie told me to practice spinning it faster. I was pretty good at twirling it and now he said I should learn to attack with it. "Well, I will teach you to attack with b and then teach you with your weapon. Well, since it has a real blade, you know to be careful, right?" I nodded and grunted. He patted my head.

After the training was over, Rubia left. Her step-father called her to come home. I waved my hand, good bye and as I walked back to the lair, I got myself a bowl of popcorn and went up to my room. I watched a movie and when I walked down, David was the only one in the living room, along with Magaret. David was reading a book, silently and Magaret was drawing pictures. "Where's Mom?"

"A sudden autopsy." David answered.

"Raph?"

"At work. With Uncle Leo."

"How about the rest?"

"Uncle Don is in the lab."

"Mike?"

"Daddy went to Toy R Us." Magaret answered. Try to think of it right now, she sounded really cute but back then, I didn't like her. Wait, I will change that, I hated her. She was worse than David to me. She was half human and half mutant turtle. Mom said that she was beautiful, she still is now but back then, it seemed unnatural and disgusting.

"Well, what about your mom?" I asked with a bossy tone. "With Grandma and Uncle Edwin." I knelt down in front of her, "Do you know why I think Aunt Emily is really a poor person?" I asked with evil smile. I don't know what I was thinking back then. Honestly, I was stupid and a jerk. It is one of the things I really regret in my life. David looked up from his book. "No…." Magaret quietly answered. "Because she has a monster daughter like you." That made David lose, he threw his book at me and punched me in the face. "How dare you speak to her that way!" In my whole life, he had never hit me before.

"What? She's a monster. And you are one too! You don't belong in this world, you belong somewhere else!" I screamed. That day was when my hatred reached its peak. Me and my brother fought. Literally fight. We bit and hit each other. Well, I won. I was a lot stronger than him. And he was weak back then anyway. My Mom entered the room as soon as the fight was over and David really fainted. "David!" Mom ran to him while Magaret cried.

"What happened?" She asked. Hoping for any answer. "Frida (sniff), she (sniff)." Magaret didn't have to say more because Mom was mad at me. She was crying at the same time she was yelling at me. Raph and Leo came inside and Raph ran to Mom and asked her what was wrong. Leo picked up Magaret and comforted her. "Magaret, sweetie, shh…" Magaret couldn't talk because of all the crying. I got annoyed, mad and scared so I ran up to my room.

I lied on my bed and turned on my laptop. I just went through the Internet and stuff like that. I expected Mom to walk in and scold me but what she did was to leave me alone. She didn't even call me for dinner, or take a shower or brush my teeth and blah blah blah. They are the things Mom call me to do at evening and that day I didn't hear anything at all. I didn't feel like going out of my room so I stayed. Fine for me.

I came out of my room, the next day at 5 a.m. when no one is awake. I escaped from the lair and headed to school directly, without anyone noticing it, I was at school, in my homeroom doing my homework. Surprising, yeah I know. Rubia was the one who was the most shocked. "Darling, are you sick? What are you doing in the classroom this early?! Are you sure you aren't sick?" I grunted at her and went back to the homework I was doing. She was more shocked, "Darling, you are doing homework!" I growled at her to shut up. She shut up immediately.

"I fought with David yesterday and I'm in big trouble because he fainted." Rubia frowned as she took a sit next to me. "How in the world you guys fought?" I explained the details. "That wasn't a nice thing to say to the poor girl. She can't even go out like others." I frowned a little.

"You know what? Every time I complain about my family to you, you are always on their side. I want you to agree with me for just once." I said as I buried my head into my arms.

"Darling, your reasons to fight is unreasonable. You should change your thought about them. And I mean it."

"I don't want to. I can hardly remember the time I liked them. According to Mom, there was time but I can't remember. And you don't even know the real reason why I hate them."

Rubia was about to ask but the teacher walked in and started the morning assembly. Rubia postponed her question (thank God) and paid attention to the class. I kept my head buried and slept until Rubia woke me up.

***This story is like a flashback of Frida, just in case you don't know or missed it.**

****Frida learned about Korean tradition from Eve. And was told to follow it best she could.**

**Character Profile**

**Magaret Hamato**

**Female Age 8 Born July 18th**

**Michelangelo and Emily's daughter who is half turtle and half human. She is considered pretty like her mom and is very kind to others. She is especially hated by her cousin, Frida and gets bullied by her. She doesn't dare to tell adults though. She is Frida's another victim.**

**Hair: curly red hair slightly past shoulder**

**Eyes: Baby blue**

**Skin: light green**

**Height: 4.8ft**

**Weapon of choice: Iaido**

**Bandanna color: maize yellow**

**Nationality: American**

**Hometown: Manhattan, NY, U.S.A**

**Language capable: English, Italian, Japanese**

**Likes: family, animals**

**Dislikes: bullies, horror movies**

**Character base: Fluttershy (My Little Pony) and all the victims of school violence (lots of them are committing suicide in Korea. One of the reasons why Eve tried to commit as well)**

**Please review! Reviewers will get cookies!**


	6. Chapter 5 Run

Aftermath Chapter 5

Run

After school, I braced myself for the scolding and opened the entrance to the lair. As I expected, Mom was sitting on the sofa with Raph, his arms were crossed and for some reason he was in his human form instead of his original turtle form. And Mom was supposed to be in office right now. Raph's amber eyes looked darker than usual and the atmosphere told me that I was in bigger trouble than I had expected.

Raph stood up and walked toward me, followed by Mom who didn't look like she want to scold me. She just looked like she want to give up, but just can't. He stood right in front of me and looked down at me. I hate it when people those that to me. "Frida Hamato Lim, do you know why I am mad?" He asked. 'Duh! I beat up your son and teased your niece.' I thought in my head but didn't say it out loud. I just simply nodded and looked down, trying to look sorry as possible but they didn't buy it.

"Frida, sweetheart, can you please explain why you are doing this? Please?" Mom crouched down in front of me and asked with soft voice. So soft that it was scaring me. I shook my head. Do you want to know why? Well, can't tell ya. Sorry.

Mom sighed and left the living room, heading upstairs, into her and Raph's room. She was leaving everything in Raph's hand. So it was just me and Raph, standing in the living room with no one around us. Just the two of us. My guess was that Splinter was in his room and Donnie went somewhere out and David and Magaret were with him or in their room. Damn, even _them_ will be nice to see in this situation. I gulped as Raph glared down at me. "Frida, explain. Now." I shook my head while I dropped my bag and sprinted outside of the living room and out to the sewer.

He perhaps was in shock because he didn't come after me in the first place but he did after 5 seconds as he stomped after me. I ran as fast as I could to the outside and to the surface. That was when I realized why he was in his human form, to come after me. Well, he isn't as strong as he is in his human form, nor he is agile but relatively. Not really much of a difference. I know that so I ran to the nearest shopping area so I was hidden in the crowd. Good to be short in a time like this.

I ran into a nearest store and panted. "May I help you?" I turned around and, oh crap. The clerk raised her eye brow, "Frida? What are you doing here?" I then glanced out the window and realized that where I was, was Richele's interior designing office. Who is Richele? Leo's girlfriend. She is the owner of this shop and I knew that she would call anyone in the lair if I don't stop her. She was about to pick a phone up but that was when I grabbed her wrist, "Richele, please. Don't call anyone. I'm in big trouble now. Please keep it a secret that I came here. Please?" I asked. Richele stopped pressing her phone screen, thought for a moment and put her phone down. "You have 30 seconds to leave my store." She said as she started the countdown.

I ran out of the store and wondered around the street of the New York. Hoping not to run into Raph, I wondered until the sun started to say good bye. I went into an alley and carefully climbed down the ladders and searched my way to the lair. I lived in the sewer my entire life, I know this place like a stone in my palm. I walked with my head down and headed straight up to my room as I entered the lair. Everyone was having dinner, laughing. The laughing stopped as they spotted me. No one asked me to join, like I expected. Not that I wanted them to but something inside me made me feel sad.

I picked up my bag on the way and locked my door as I closed the door behind me. "Well…." I said to myself as I stared into the mirror behind my door. I swore I was having a dull expression but what I saw inside was myself, with the most devilish smile I've ever seen in my life. I, startled, backed up and fall onto my bed. It wasn't me. I can swear that it wasn't me who smiled. I was just looking at the mirror and the image just changed. I closed my eyes shut and I opened them again. The mirror now just showed myself, bit scared and worried. I panted a bit and opened by bag, got the textbooks out and started my homework, just to get that image off from my head. Which wasn't going away until I fell asleep on my desk.

I was late for school the next day. Nobody woke me up. I knew no one would but I was stupid since I didn't set up alarm. "Shit." I said as I ran outside and ran straight to the entrance without having to face anyone in the lair. My stomach was growling and the smell of the buttered toast was tempting (very) but I sped up and ran to the school. I was late for the first period but the teacher didn't say anything for my surprise. She just gave me a notice and told me not to be late again. I said 'yes' and sat down next to Rubia. She scribbled something down and showed it to me,

'Why were you late?'

'Overslept' I wrote back.

She nodded and turned to face the teacher, talking about George Washington or something like that. Boring!

I ate lunch and surprisingly no one bothered me. Weird day. I headed back to the lair and Rubia followed me. I told her that I was still in trouble and she started the special nagging of hers to apologize to 'poor little' David and Magaret. I said no stubbornly and as the door slid open and showed the lair. "Frida, let me talk with you. Hello Rubia." Said Mom who was there. I nodded while looking away and Rubia walked trotted into the dojo. I followed Mom upstairs, into my room and she closed the door.

"Frida, I really want to ask why you hate your family. Can you tell me? I want to help you. I'm your mother, remember?" Mom asked with said and pleading voice. I shook my head. I can't tell. The reasons? Yeah, I have one. But I was too scared to even think about what happened. Mom said that they are strong, kind and gentle but what I saw was opposite.

"Mom. You probably won't believe me. That's why I don't want to say and I don't even want to think about it. I, just leave me alone please." I said in my head but I couldn't say it out loud. I felt tears streaming down as I held her palm and wrote down, 'Please leave me alone.' She stared down at me, sadly and hugged me tight. "Tell me when you can." Mom said as she walked out of the room, and closed the door.

I opened the door after the tear stopped flowing and walked downstairs. Rubia was telling him what she learned today. David listened very carefully while taking some note ate the same time. Magaret was drawing comic next to them and when she saw me she hid behind David. I ignored her and watched Rubia lecturing David. His eyes seemed to be twinkling more than when Donnie lectures him. I smirked. 'Obvious.' I thought and Donnie called me. I went to the lab and asked him why he called me, "Well, you missed the lessons so I thought we can do it right now if you don't mind." He didn't give me a nice look but he was the only one in this family that didn't care much about my attitude. I told him that I don't mind and I can do it right now if he wanted me to. But to be honest, I didn't want to do it and Donnie luckily read my thought. He said he just remembered that he has something else to do and said that I can go now. I walked into the living room and slouched on the couch then closed my eyes. Listening to the explanation made by Rubia, I fell asleep.

I was asleep until Mom woke me up. "Frida, it's time for dinner." She said as she shook me. I groaned as I woke up, "Where's Rubia?" I asked, looking around a little. "She left. She didn't wake you up because you were sleeping so deeply." I apologized for it. "You have nothing to apologize for. Just come and eat dinner." I nodded and saw that only Leo was on the table, reading newspapers. "Where's the rest?" I asked. Mom was upstairs so I had to ask Leo. "Well, I'm here. Master Splinter is in dojo, David is with Donnie along with Magaret, Mikey hasn't return from his work and Raph is with the Lupers." I listened while eating my chicken soup. Leo's voice wasn't very nice like usual. He was trying to hide it but it seemed to be like he was just acting.

"And what are you doing here while everyone else is at work?" I asked. Leo made a face, "April said I can go back home and there was nothing to do at her shop." I nodded a little and finished my soup. "Is it that good?" He asked. "I'm just hungry and it was here." I answered while wiping the soup that was on my chin and lips. "Well, I'm just surprised because Eve and Raph both like the soup." I gave him a look and went up to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed. "If you are going to sleep, take a shower first!" I heard mom and picked up my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

When I was done with the shower, I went to the kitchen to grab something and found Raph there. I silently, without saying anything, I grabbed a juice box from refrigerator and was about to go upstairs when he called me, "Free, I need to talk with you." I gulped and sat on the opposite side of the table. He stared at me and sighed. "Why do you hate me? Was there something I done to make you hate us?" I stared at him. I slowly shook my head, still staring at him. He must've noticed something and gave me a deep look that was soft, but like Mom's, scared me. "Well, if I'd done something wrong, I don't know what it is, but I'm sorry. Maybe I was too young to understand a child's mind." I said I was tired and walked upstairs. Lots of things going in my head, I looked down at the juice box and squeezed it hard until the juice was coming out and all over the floor of the lair. I threw the box away and went inside my room.

When I got back to the kitchen, Raph wasn't there. Instead there was Leo. Kissing Richele. I made a grossed out face and quietly opened the refrigerator and got another juice box. I wished that Richele won't tell Leo what happened at her office. I prayed silently and tiptoed to my room. I got in, slammed the door behind me and turned on the computer then plucked the straw into the box. I sipped some and surfed through the Internet to read some news articles. Surprising fact; I like reading news articles. I was reading a crime report when I suddenly typed into keyboard, mutants.

Richele Winsmen

Female Age 33 Born June 23rd

Leonardo's girlfriend and the children's babysitter. Her job is interior designer and helped designing Eve's apartment. She dislikes Frida but still cares for her.

Hair: brown (close to maroon)

Eyes: caramel

Skin: tanned

Height: 5.3ft

Weapon of choice: none

Bandanna color: none

Nationality: American

Hometown: Los Angeles, California, U.S.A

Language capable: English

Likes: Leo, kids, designing, Leo's family

Dislikes: Frida, picky costumers, snobs

Character base: none


	7. Chapter 6 Mutant

Aftermath

Chapter 6

Mutant

I scrolled down and read what was in the pages. It was more about failed experiences by scientists recently. I was about to give up and close the pages when I saw the word, 'Turtle'. I quickly clicked on the link and read it through swiftly. It was written more than two years ago but it was about spotting 2 giant turtle looking creatures. The writer said it was probably an alien. I almost laughed when I read that part. I shook my head and thought for a moment.

I didn't really want to but I thought about meeting this person. I had a sly smile on my face as I sent an e-mail to the person. I turned my computer off and lied on the bed. "Well, it's over." I told myself and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about my childhood. When I was very young. I can't remember the whole but I do remember Raph's smile.

I woke up and turned on my computer immediately. There was an answer. "Yes!" She said and read the e-mail. She smiled, packed her things and left the room. "Everyone will know about it later anyway." I told myself and walked away.

I went to the park nearby where I promised the sender to meet. I waited and waited until someone came and asked me if I was the one who sent the e-mail. "Yes! I have something to tell you if you are interested." I said and followed her. She seemed pretty old. Around age of 50s, but had curly greyish hair, brown eyes, thick make up, and very luxurious clothes but didn't look expensive. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't recall him. Or her.

We went to a café nearby and discussed about mutants and shared the knowledge of what we know. "By the way, my name is Alexandra. What's yours?" She asked. "Frida. My mother's favorite artist is Frida Kahlo." She nodded. During the conversations, I told her that I live with few mutants and they are pretty human like. I didn't tell her the whole story but she seemed to believe me for some reason. She said I was like a granddaughter of hers and wanted to keep in contact with me. "Do you mind it?" she asked. I shook my head, "Of course not." I looked at the clock, "I think I need to go, umm, see you later!" I said as I hoped off of the chair and sprinted out of the café. I could feel her gaze on me until the café was out of my sight.

When I came back to the lair, mom was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me, she came to me and tried to say something then stopped. She sighed, shaking her head and walked away. I followed her, "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing sweetheart. Are you hungry?" she was heading into the kitchen and asked. "No. I'm not hungry." I responded. "Where were you?" she asked. "Just, taking a walk. It's not a problem, right?" I asked but she didn't answer. "You should eat something." She said as she started to boil some water. I wanted to say that I wasn't hungry but I didn't. She just looked too sad and tired. She was beautiful that way but not as beautiful as when she smiled.

She boiled me a bowl of vegetable soup and sat on the table with me, watching me eating. "You look tired Mom. Maybe you should go to bed." I said. She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not that tired. Also I have an autopsy this afternoon." I stopped eating. "I thought you have an autopsy this morning? Why didn't you go there?" She just smiled. I didn't know what the smile meant back then, but now I realize that she didn't go there because of me.

After I was done with the meal I went to the living room. I didn't know that there were no one in the lair except for Mom, Splinter and me. I asked Mom where was everybody and she said the adults went out to work and the kids are in the sewer, playing. "Raphael tried to stay in the lair with me but he had to leave. Frida, if you hate them because you think they hate you, just know that you are wrong. Please." She pleaded and hugged me. I hugged her back, "I don't hate them mother. I do, but not like you think so." I said. "Please be nice." Mom pleaded once more then released me. I kissed her cheek and ran into my room.

After I closed the door, I leaned on to it and thought deeply. My back slid down the door and I was sitting on the floor. I sighed and I stood up. My legs were shaking for some reason as I sat on the computer. I clicked on Microsoft word and started to type in what I know and what I heard. Starting from the Kraangs and ended it with David. I sighed after I was done with all of it. I heard some crashing sound from downstairs and headed down. "What is it?" I heard Mom's voice. It was a grand piano. Made of mahogany and was stunning. "Wow…" I can't help but to exclaim. Nobody heard it. Mom instantly sat on the piano after the arrangement was over. She placed her slender fingers on the keys and started to play something. Sad, gentle, and beautiful music.

I listened to the music silently. Everyone was quiet. It seemed to be repeating a little. After it was over I watched Raph and Mikey fussing over it, like they can play it. So I walked back to my room and then I leaned against the back of my chair and closed my eyes. I recalled my most fearful memory. "Why…?" Death. It doesn't scare me anymore, and won't that mean that I shouldn't be feared by it? Why?

I woke up; I didn't know I was asleep. I headed downstairs to the kitchen. And I saw Mikey and Raph playing video games. Obviously Raph lost since Mikey was getting beat up by his brother. I rolled my eyes and headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk and drank it one shot. "Can you hand me one?" I looked down and saw Margaret, little bit scared. I rolled my eyes and handed a carton. "Thank you." She whispered and headed to the living room, to David. I followed her but sat on the floor. I looked at Mom, smiling at the piano, gently caressing it.

"What were you playing?" I asked. "You heard it?" She asked. "Yes." I answered. "I was playing Flower Dance. Did you like it?" I nodded. "I loved it." I said. Even though the music was like seeing Mom smiling, while she was very sad. Mom seemed to be sad these days, I wonder why…

I went to the same café the next day. After I went to church that is, Mom always forces me to go there. Not that I hate it. I showed Alexandra what I wrote. She read through it and smiled. "Thank you dear. It will be very interesting." I smiled, "Yeah. It's like a novel." I said. She smiled and bought me a cup of ice choco. Mom hardly buys me this. I sipped it and smiled.

I met Rubia on my way home, she looked little concerned. "Rubia! Hello!" I said. She looked a bit surprised to see me. "Frida dear, who was it you were meeting?" Rubia asked. "Umm, my friend? I think…" "Well, oh, okay…" She said. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that, I think I met her, or saw her on other day. It wasn't a good situation so I was just worried that you were meeting her." I shrugged.

"I don't know. She's just an old lady." She looked down. "Just be careful, okay?" I nodded and waved her goodbye.

**Author's word: Don't trust that woman Frida.**

**Please review! I really want one! Or two, or three, or four! Well, I'm just hoping. I am sure it will get more interesting.**


	8. Chapter 7 Trap

Aftermath Chapter 7

**Something I need to inform you is that Aftermath is going to be shorter than Transformation**

Trap

Mom wasn't having such a great time and neither was I. I was stressed whether to take Rubia's advice and Mom was stressed because she fought with Raph. So I guess it includes Raph that he wasn't having a good time then. Why they fought? I didn't know, so don't ask me now, you will eventually know them.

But because of that fight everyone in the lair wasn't really comfortable. Leo looked concerned, Donnie was in his lab all the time, and Mikey had already left the lair, telling us that he has the job to be done. "I think I need to go somewhere too." I said and I left the lair. Not to meet Alexandra, I just wanted to talk to Rubia in person.

I knocked on the huge apartment building, a woman came out. "Hello Frida." She said. She had same hair color as Rubia's and was very tall. "Hello Ms. Hanson." I said. "May I come in?" She let me in. "Rubia went to her piano lesson, she will come back soon." She said and let me wait in Rubia's room. Unlike Rubia's stepfather, Rubia's mother was very kind and was fond of me as well. Saying that I was a martial artist and it was pretty cool for a girl to fight like that. She wished Rubia to be like me as well.

I waited in Rubia's bedroom. Her bedroom is like a Princess' room. Huge bed, huge desk and walk in closet as well. Her own private bathroom, few other rooms like piano room, study room, library… I don't know. I bet she doesn't even know the whole names. I snuck into the piano room and saw in front of it. I touched some of the keys, it made beautiful sound. I smiled. I wanted to hear the song Mom played again. I touched few keys but like I expected I couldn't make the sound I wanted.

I kept pushing it until Rubia opened the door. "Frida, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she stepped up to me. "Just wanted to see the piano. Raph brought a piano recently and heard Mom playing something. I just wanted to find out how to make the sound." I explained. She smiled. "Which song was it?" she asked. I thought for a moment. I couldn't recall the whole name, "It started with Flower. I can't remember the word behind it." She nodded and smiled. Then sat on the piano chair. "I think I know what you want." She said and placed her hands on the piano and started to play. It was beautiful. And somewhat sad, like how Mom, Raph and I felt that time.

After she was done I told her what I was talking about with Alexandra in detail. "You told her about Hamato? And even wrote down the history?" She seemed really shocked, I mean, who wouldn't? Anyway, she didn't look so happy with it. "Yes, but you know, she probably thought I was making things up." I said. "I don't think so Frida. She met you for she knew that Mutants exists! She probably believed you." She said, now more worried. "I already spilled the milk. I won't regret it." I said. The atmosphere suddenly turned really gloom. "Ha….. okay, now let's just have some pizza, okay?"

After I left Rubia's I headed back to the lair, silently I thought about the memory that caused me to hate them. I sat on a bench and closed my eyes. Raph, he was there, for what? I was in the alley, really dark, scary alley. I was alone. I remembered what Mother said, my Father and his brothers are very gentle. They won't harm unless they deserve it.

I don't know why I thought about it back then, I followed the alley, deep into the alley and was about to get into the sewer when few men came into the alley. They spotted me and was about to attack me. I quickly opened the manhole and climbed down, they followed me. I kept on running, screaming. I was small, like 5 or 6 so they caught me in no time. Back then I didn't know how to fight. I screamed and heard them telling me to calm down, and told me that they were lost and wanted me to tell them where should they go if they wanted to go to the restaurant they were looking for.

I stopped screaming. I realized they weren't all men, 2 men and 1 woman. They pulled me up. I told them to climb out of the sewer and told them what I know. They told me that in the sewer is dangerous so I should leave to. I told them I will soon and as they were about to leave, sai flew toward one of the men and stuck in his arm. Painful cry filled the air. I think it was Donnie who picked me up and ran. And from his shoulder, I saw every moment, the men I helped dying.

Maybe I was too little. Maybe it had been distorted a little but it was a little bit traumatic event that caused me to be scared of the Turtles. And it eventually grew into hatred. That was what caused me to hate them. The final reason, if it wasn't for it, maybe this isn't going to happen. Fate is certainly weird. It brought me here but not in a good way. I buried my head into my hands, trying to forget about it, it was horrible. I watched a news that 3 corpse were found in the sewer. Raph told me that I was safe, I couldn't believe him after I saw him killing them, even before I could explain what they were doing there.

I stood up and headed down to the alley. Then I saw something. "A doll?" I asked myself and picked it up. It was a cat. "I'm sick of cats." I said and tossed it away. I walked for about a meter and saw the doll again, in different color. I looked up, and the dolls were there every meter. I ignored it but when I spotted the last one I picked it up, looked closely and then, I fainted. It was a trap, the dolls had sleep gas coming from it, at least I am guessing right now. Being a daughter of a mutant is a hard work.

I woke up in a cell. Great, it's probably the Foot Clan. "Get me out of here or else I will exterminate your families!" I yelled. No answer came back. I growled and banged every wall here. There was a spot that was different from others, which I assumed as the door. I kept banging on it. In my pocket were brass knuckles so I pulled them out, put them on my hands and started to punch the spot. "Urgh…" I growled and continued to do t but all it did was to leave some dent and that was it. I punched it until I ran out of batteries. I panted and looked around. Darkness. Nothing was around me. I leaned against the 'door' and felt my body sliding down. I sobbed. How come he's always giving me hard time? Why me?

The door behind me started to open, I dodged to other side and quickly prepared to fight, wiping off the tears. It was Karai, again. "You again? What do you seriously want from me? I'm just a kid!" I said, groaning. Not that I expected someone else though. "You can be the bait for the Turtles." She shrugged, "You have always hated them." I bit my lips. "I hate them, but that doesn't mean that I want them to be dead." I said. "Are you sure? Can you tell me why you hate them?" She asked, smirking. "I have no reason to tell you." I said as I looked around, looking for a spot to escape. Unfortunately there weren't any. "Are you sure? I would really like it if you join us. We can make you strong, have the life you've always wanted…" "That's not the life I want." I responded.

"You guys are just a miserable people who doesn't get life. Seriously, I'm sure there are things you can do other than this." I said, almost laughing. She sneered and said something in Japanese. As if I can't understand it. **"Get her Mother"** my laughing died. "NO!" I said, charging at her but 2 soldiers grabbed me. "NO!" I screamed once more but she left the cell and the soldiers threw me to the wall. They ran out and locked the door behind them. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

I stared at nowhere. I blinked few times and waited, waited and waited. The only thing I had with me was my brass knuckles and 3 dollars. Won't help me get out of here. I closed my eyes, listened silently until I heard footsteps again, I stood up. "Mom…." Soft word came from my mouth as I saw her, abused, harmed, and scarred. "Frida…." She choked out. They threw her to ground and locked the door again, this time the left some light. "Mom…" I said and kneeled next to her. She slowly sat up, leaned at the wall and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you are safe…. Oh Frida…" She was crying. "Mom…." I hugged tightly, trying not to touch her scar. "Um Ma*….." I sobbed. "Let's wait. I am sure they will save us." She said. I nodded, and I fell asleep.

***Um Ma means 'Mom' in Korean**

**Did you enjoy it? As I said, it is almost over, in about 3 chapters I guess…. Just wanted to warn you. **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Apologies and Misunderstanding

Aftermath

Chapter 8

Apologies and Misunderstanding

**This chapter is violent. A lot.**

When I was awake, Mom was asleep as well. Her scars weren't healed a bit though. She was able to live because they weren't that deep. I touched her face, smiled and snuggled into her. Her body wasn't the warmest body in the world but it was warm enough to make me happy.

I walked around the room, preparing to fight. Then a door opened. I turned toward the door, "Who are you?" I asked. The door showed a familiar silhouette of a woman. I walked to her, and saw Alexandra. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled. "I was wondering if you were alright." She answered. Mom woke up, she looked at Alexandra and her face distorted with anger. "You!" She growled. "Oh, look who's happy to see me." She cackled. "You lured her into this place, didn't you?" She shook her head. "No, of course not. But I did give them the plan to get Frida in here." I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I would think that a little girl like you would like a toy." I rolled my eyes. "Mom, do you know her?" I asked, bit angry now.

"She's my mother Frida. Your biological grandmother." I then realized why she looked so familiar. She and Mom had same nose and looked quiet alike. I was shocked. Hysterical laughing filled the air as Alexandra closed the door, "Your pathetic husband is coming for you. I saw him; he was looking all over for you, Eve, and you as well Frida. He was more concerned about you." I stared at the door, now closed. I looked down. Mom sat on the floor again, closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep. I fell asleep as well and I woke up later on.

Mom told me that Raph would rescue us. I hoped it would be true because I really wanted to set things right between him and I. I wanted to. I don't why but I wanted to. I looked at the door, waiting for it to open. "Please open." I said, standing up. I walked over and just for fun, I said, "Open sesame." I said. Of course it didn't open, what do you expect? I laughed a little and was about to turn around and it actually opened, showing bruised Karai, and few dead Foot soldiers. "Mom, wake up!" I shook her up; she opened her eyes and saw who was at the door. Karai, of course but there was also Raph and Leo standing there. "Raph!" She stood up, her legs were shaking but she managed to walk up to him.

Karai turned around, she lunged at her and put her arms around Mom's neck, the tip of her knife pointing at her neck. "EVE!" Raph shouted. His eyes were in tears. That moment, I read his lips, 'Frida.' "Oh no…." Leo said, slashing another Foot Soldier. "If you want her alive, drop your weapons and surrender." That meant to be killed by the soldiers. I walked toward Karai. Raph and Leo were hesitating and the room was rather dark so they couldn't find me. Donnie and Mikey were probably up to finding me. I walked to her, picking up the sword that was dropped by her. I didn't want to harm Mom, and it will probably hurt her if I just stab her so I did what I still cannot get the image out of my head. I cut off the hand that was holding the knife, causing her to release Mom. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" her scream filled the air. Mom dropped on her knees, looked behind to see what was going on. She had seen the image a lot of times so she didn't faint, instead she ran up to Raphael. They hugged each other. I dropped the sword. Leo walked toward me and picked me up. "You can rest now. Everything is going to be over." He whispered to me as he pointed the katana at Karai. I closed my eyes, the sound of metal going through bones.

The news spread quickly through the soldiers and they all dissolved. "Eve!" "Frida!" I turned to see Donnie and Mikey. I have never felt this happy to see them. Donnie petted my head and as he saw the hand separated from rest of the corpse he frowned. "Is that your work?" He asked. I nodded. "Good job." He said and Leo put me down onto the ground. I looked up at Raph, who looked back. "I have something to discuss." They all looked at me. "First, I want to apologize." I said then I put both of my hands on my belly and bowed. They seemed startled. "Did you eat something wrong?" Donnie asked. "This isn't Frida! Where did you put her!" Mikey asked, shaking my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Raph, "I really am, sorry." Then I started to pour out everything. The reasons I avoided them. I told them the story then I told them that I was always upset for them being too busy to even go and play with me, especially my own father. And for them being 'irregular' didn't really felt nice and I felt isolated. Mom and Raph weren't legally married so people at school always treated me father-less.

People were silent. Raphael picked me up, "I am so sorry Frida. I didn't know. I didn't know it. You never told me and I was ignoring you when the time you needed my attention the most. I am so sorry." He said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, crying softly. I felt like all my stresses were now off of my shoulders and I felt great. Relived.

I was asleep on his shoulder while we were in April's car. And by the time they reached the lair I was woke up and went to Mom, who was getting treated by Donnie. "Is she okay?" I asked Donnie. "Yes. She doesn't have any serious or deep scars." Donnie said in his doctor voice. I looked down and closed my eyes again. "Are you alright?" Donnie said, coming toward me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said, still looking down. "You cut Karai's hand off. Are you okay about that? I mean, your mental, not your body." I didn't answer, I just nodded. That hand…. I just couldn't get the image out of my head; it is still bothering me now. Horrid memory.

When I got home, I headed into the living room and sat on the sofa. Leo went into the dojo to get Splinter. David was sitting next to me, he looked a bit nervous, "Are you okay?" he asked. I glanced at him, and nodded. He looked down, "I hope you get better soon." Mom smiled at us. I thanked him and stared into the television, a boy was with his sister. They looked happy, and that was what I wanted. A one happy family. A normal family. Now it is time for me to accept that my little wish is something that will never come true.

I listened to the boring lecture from Splinter, he going on and on about how I was careless. I looked down, and then looked away from him. "Frida, are you listening to me?" He asked. "Yes. I am. And I am so sorry but I'm afraid that I have something more important to do instead of sitting here and listening to the things that is already done and never coming back." I stood up, before he could stop me I ran out of the dojo. I knew that I was the only one who can settle things up. Karai's dead. And I don't think Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons are ever coming back to annoy my family to the death. I am so far happy with that. I walked to David, put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I am sorry. For everything." I said, and again, I looked down. He looked shocked. "Are you serious?" He said, standing up. "Yes. I am."

He asked me if I was out of my mind because the Frida he knew would never say 'sorry' to him. Margaret, sitting next to him looked surprised as well. "Cousin Frida? Are you sick?" I smiled, "No. I'm not. And I am terribly sorry for everything. Will you forgive me?" I asked. They looked at each other, they whispered to each other, and then David said, "Yes. We will forgive you. But I want you to promise us that you will never treat us like freaks anymore." I smiled a little, "Yeah, I promise." I said then concentrated back to the TV again.

**Next Day**

When I woke up and headed downstairs, Mom told me not to go to school. I watched TV with David and played with Margaret. It felt weird, to hang out with them. I was obviously not used to it but maybe it wasn't so bad.

When I headed to the kitchen, I stopped. Raph and Mom were talking about something. "I'm not sure. Is this really good for her?" Raph asked. "I can't just leave her here. She has no lawful guardian then. And I also can't risk leaving her here." Mom replied. Lots of weird thoughts went through my head.

"I don't even think that she can be used to live in different environment." Raph said.

"Children get blended in easily."

"We just became close. Not now, please."

"I'm so sorry Raph. This is my only chance." Mom protested. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, just because I don't have bad feelings for you doesn't mean that you can make her cry!" I said, pretending that I just got there. They turned toward me. "Frida…" Raph said, his eyes had the saddest look I've ever seen in my life.

I looked at them. "Is, is something wrong?" I asked. Mom burst into tears. "Mom." I said, patting her back, "She's leaving." Raph said, suddenly. I looked up at him, "What?" I asked. "She's leaving. And you are going with her."

**Ahhem, reviews?**

**Mikey: You can't do that!**

**Me: I can do whatever I want**

**Mikey: You are the most evil person I have ever seen in my life! My niece is about to be nice to us!**

**Donnie: For the first time, I agree with him.**

**Mikey: HEY!**

**Me: Shut up. I am the author. How about you write a story?**

**Mikey/Donnie: ….**

**REVIEW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!**

**The next chapter is the last one….**


	10. Last Chapter Leave

Aftermath

Last Chapter

Leave

This is English

_This is Korean_

I stared at Mother. I couldn't believe a single word that Raph told me. "Mom, is that true?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment and nodded. I could feel my face distorting, "Why?" I asked her, my voice was fierce and I knew even back then, it wasn't the way that you should say to your mother. "Tell me. Now." Mom looked at me, then Raph, then David. _"I was asked to go to Korea. To work there, and I just can't leave you here. Not you. Just…. Not you. And it will be odd for professors to see me leaving my only child in law, without father in law." _Tears flowed down her cheek as she finished her sentence. I stared at her. "Tell them I wanted to stay. I know that this is a good opportunity for you but I can't go."

She shook her head, "This is my _only_ opportunity. There are giving me chance to go there. Live there. Like I hoped for my whole life." She said with dreamy eyes. Me? I wanted to go to Korea. I wanted to live there but not now. Not just now. I couldn't. "I am not going." I said and ran to my room. Was I selfish? Was I? But, why didn't she tell me?

I lied on my bed after locking the door. I stared up at the ceiling and found myself thinking about Korea. She had only been there once. And she told me that it was the most wonderful time she had except for the time she married Raph and gave birth to me and David. I rolled around the bed and thought about Mom. She loved me and she must have considered it a lot because I was sure that she didn't want to leave Raph and David. But this chance would never come. For both of us. I would hate to go, but at the same time, I really wanted to go.

There was a knocking on the door. I sighed, got up and opened the door. Mom was there. "Frida, can I speak with you?" she asked. I stepped aside so she can enter. I sat on the chair while Mom sat on the bed. She sighed, "Frida. I will follow your choice. If you want to go. Tell me. and I will do it. If you want to stay…. Well…. I will stay. I won't regret it. It was horrible for me not to ask your opinion on this important matter." I stayed silence. Great. Now she gave me all the pressure. She patted my head and walked out of the room. I stared at the door where she left and called Rubia to meet at her house.

I knocked, and Rubia opened the door. "You sounded so desperate I canceled the piano lesson." She said and led me in. "Well, I have a lot to tell you and a lot to discuss with you." I said and followed her to her room. "What is it?" she opened her bedroom door. "First, I apologized to Raph and other mutants." I said, sitting on the floor. Her face brightened. "You did? Sweetheart, you did so good! Did they accept it?" I nodded as she sat on her chair.

But she noticed my gloomy face and her bright face frowned a little. "Is there something wrong? Your face isn't so good." Her British accent became more clear when she said the last part. "Mom said that she got this opportunity to work in Korea. And I have to go as well. Because I have no lawful guardian in America." Rubia's face got darkened more. "Continue." She said. "She also said that I have to choose where to stay or leave. She said that it will depend on my choice. But why now? I just got friendly with them." I looked down, "I just can't leave." Rubia stared at me. Her face filled with sympathy. "I can't decide it for you but I would leave if I were you."

I looked up, puzzled. "Why? I thought you love America!" She nodded and shrugged. "I say it can be a big turnover for both you and your mom. If she goes, she will have chance to work where she always wanted. You, will have chance to live somewhere else than New York, or America. Nice experience and I thought you said that you always wanted to improve your Korean." True…. But that didn't really change my mind. "What about my family? I will lose chance for them as well." Rubia leaned into me. "That will come again. Besides, you can always call them on Skype or something like that. Trust me Frida, don't lose this chance." Even though she said it so confidently, she still had sadness in her eyes. She didn't want me to leave, just trying to give me some chance. "Rubia, you are such a good friend." I said, smiling. She smiled, sitting straight again. "Thank you." I whispered.

I walked back home, slowly. I stopped at a park and sat a bench at the park. I watched people walking around, some looked happy, some looked sad. Will I regret it if I leave? I asked myself. Rubia is right, I can still contact with my family if I want to. But not physically. That was saddening me. But strangely, I have already made up my mind inside. Deep inside, I wanted to…

I opened the lair's door and everyone turned their attention toward me. "Hi…" David said. "Hi." I said back. I went up to Mom, who looked ready to hear my choice. "Mom, you are not going to regret for letting me decide, right?" She nodded, her eyes were sad but excited at the same time. I turned toward my family, who were looking at me. "I…. I made up my mind." I said, bit small, unlike myself. Their looks, I could what they wanted me to say. I looked at Mom, who were different from the rest of them. "I want to go…."

I returned to my room. My heart was beating so fast. Raph looked shock that I made the choice. David as well. I closed my eyes. Someone knocked the door and someone came in. I opened my eyes to see Mom, and Raph. "You are not going to regret, right?" Mom asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up. "I won't." I smiled. Raph smiled sadly. He suddenly clicked his watch, turned to his human form. "I wish you good luck in Korea." He said and patted my head. "Thank you." I said. He hugged me tightly. "When are you going to leave?" he asked before he exited my room. "We are going to send some supplies to my friend's next week and leave a week after that." 2 weeks.

We spent the whole week packing. I didn't have to go to school for Mom told the school that we are going to leave and won't be able to go to school. We went to Korean embassy to get visa. It was pretty amazing there, I never thought I would experience such a thing. And when we came back home, I packed my belongings. Mom said she will send most of it to her friend, living in Seoul, she had agreed to keep it for a while. I told Mom that I was done packing my clothes. "You know we are going to take most of them except for the furniture. We will have to get new ones when we get there." I nodded. "Yeah." I said, continuing to pack the books and other belongings.

Mom went to a moving company and returned about 2 hours later. My room was empty. I sighed. I lived in this room for my whole life and now I have to leave to get used to somewhere else. The thought made me scared a bit. I held Mom's hand, who was standing next to me. "You are going to be fine, I promise sweetie." She said. I nodded. Raph entered the room, looking at the almost empty room. "Only thing left is bed and desk." He said. Shrugging, "I guess I will keep them for memory." He hugged me tight. "I will miss you." He said. I nodded, hugging back slightly. Then I hugged him close. After he released me, he hugged Mom. "I will miss you as much as I will miss her." he said. "I know. And I will too." She said, kissing his nose. I left the room to give them some space.

Rubia came to the lair. "Hello." She said and looked at David. "I guess when they leave Emily, April, and Casey will be the only human." She said, smiling a little. "Well, I am sure you will have to come down here often. Don't make them lonely too much." I said, glancing at David. She smiled, her face little bit red. "I won't. I will come here as often as possible to keep them a company." She said, looking at David, who was blushing slightly and Rubia looked happy as well, happiness mixed with sorrow.

It was the first time for me to go on a plane. I was excited, but sad at the same time. Rubia came, got special permission from her parents, she said. She was wearing her best formal attire. "Are you nervous? Excited?" She asked. "Yeah. Totally." I said, my voice cracked a little. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were in their human forms. Aunt Emily came but David, Margaret and Splinter weren't there. I looked at the entrance. "How strange. I am actually going there." I said. Rubia smiled. She hugged me and wished me good luck. "You are going to need it. Don't forget to Skype me, okay?" I nodded.

"You know, you better listen to your Mom and study hard. Korea's that kind of place." Donnie said. "I'll try." I said and hugged him. "Send some photos, okay?" Mikey asked, tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah, I will." I replied, and hugged him. "Well, I have nothing to say like the others, but have fun, and stay alive." Leo said, shaking hands with me. "You too Uncle Leo." I said. He smiled. Finally, I turned to Raph. He hugged me without saying anything. "I will miss you." He said. "I will too." I said back. He hugged me hard, then released me. He hugged Mom once more and we headed off to the gate. I turned around, they were waving. I looked at them, smiled, "I will miss you Dad! I will miss you so much, Father!" Then he disappeared from my sight.

**2 weeks later**

I walked to school. A new one. It was located in Seoul, the capital of South Korea, and well, it turned out better than I thought it would be. It's still cold. It's different that in Korea, the new school year starts at March 2nd*. So it is still cold, I need to get more used to all these people speaking Korean. Some envies me, I don't know why, honestly.

"_Hwa Yeon, where are you going? Can I tag along?" _My friend asked. People in Korea always go together even when they are going to bathroom. Strange, but I have to get used to it. But I don't know how long it took me though. _"Yeah, okay."_ I smiled and stood up from my desk.

"I'm home!" I cried out. Only to realize that there were no one in Kelly's. Mom's friend allowed us to live with her, since she's single and has a room for me and Mom to share. Kelly is a barista working at a nearby café and Mom usually goes to National Forensic Service to get used to the work there. I don't know how in the world the autopsy from America is different from Korea's, but I don't really want to find it out.

When I came back from school, I would just sit and watch TV or do something I want for 2 hours then do some homework, study, since Mom checks them. I read and listen to Korean to gets used to them. At evening I Skype Rubia or my family. Mom isn't usually there because she comes back late but when she doesn't it always better.

At first it was hard but I got used to it, thank God. So in conclusion? I am having a good life of myself, and a loving family. I think it was good to come here, so I love and miss them even more.

**Epilogue and Author's words will be posted next. Thank you so much everyone.**


	11. Epilogue

Aftermath

Epilogue

10 years later

I sat down on my desk and stared out the window. Such a beautiful day. Sun was shining down on my desk, and the wind was blowing just fine. I loved it. Beautiful, _and_ perfect day. I sipped the coffee and leaned against the back of the chair I was sitting on. It has been 10 years since I lived in Korea and so far I am enjoying my life. I am attending university right now, studying English Literature. I used to dream of being boxer but I changed my mind. People do change. I am now trying to be a translator for either to translate books or to work in a company. Well, I'm studying, and next week is a big day.

"Frida, are you ready to go?" Mom asked. "Yeah, I guess I am." I replied, smiling nervously. "Give him my love, okay?" I nodded. "I can't believe I won't be going." She said, looking fairly disappointed. "I am sure you will be able to go next year." I said. I kissed her cheek and went into the gate. I am going to New York as an exchange student, and I am finally getting a chance to meet my father in 5 years.

When I reached the airport, David and Father was there, waiting for me. David grew so much, like myself. He was wearing glasses now. And all the ladies were staring at him. They didn't notice me. I smirked at the ladies, and snuck up to him. "BOO!" I said, David jumped and looked back. "You scared the crap out of me!" he cried out, I could almost see tears in his eyes. Father laughed at him. "Son, you should be used to that. Margaret does that to you every day." He said, wiping out fake tears. "Very funny Dad." He said, calming himself down. "Where's your Mother?" Father asked as he looked around. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that she couldn't come because she got a very important autopsy. International, I think." Father looked very disappointed but didn't say anything. "She will come next year." I tried to cheer him up.

"I don't think that will cheer me up sweetheart." He replied sadly. I smiled a little, "She will come soon. She's not cheating on you, don't worry." I said, jokingly. But the idea seemed to make him freak out.

Master Splinter's dead. He died 5 years ago. That was why my Mother and I had to come to America. For his funeral. I've been to several funerals but that was the gloomiest funeral that I've ever seen. Possibly because it was inside the sewers and after burning his corpse, it was kept in shelf in his room. 2 years before that event was Richele and Uncle Leo's wedding. Also held in the sewer. Richele's parents attended the wedding, apparently shocked by the fact that their daughter was marrying a giant mutant turtle. But after a long time of convincing them, they finally accepted it. I believe it was 2 weeks after the wedding.

My purpose of coming here wasn't a family event but for my study. "I can't believe that NYU accepted such a violent student like you." David said while we were driving back to the sewer. "Hey, I'm not that violent anymore. Mom took away my knuckles. Saying that if I lose my temper I would get expelled. And she asked me every day when I return from my school if I fought with any of the students in my school." David laughed. "Wow, you were heavily watched over Mom." He said, asking Father if he agreed as well. "Well, she certainly changed you well. What did you say you want to be again?" He asked. "She said that she wanted to be a translator, remember?" April said. "Yeah, I forget it every time." He muttered. "That's okay. That's what happens when you get old." April laughed. I stared at her. 'She looks so young for her age.' I thought. She's in her fifties right now and still looks 10 years younger.

"We are here!" April said, parking her car near her apartment. "You will be staying here, right?" April asked. "Of course. Where else?" I asked then saw David and Father. "I will go to the lair a lot. Don't be sad. I will have easier transportation if I live in April's apartment." I said. "Yeah, you make sure you come by often." David said as he patted my shoulder. "I'm not going down to see you." I said as I got off the car with my bags. "Then why?" he asked. "To see Father and the uncles." I said. I entered the apartment and put my bags, then I followed David down into the manhole. Father and April stayed on the surface to clean up.

I followed David but I could remember how to go there. I lived in this place for 12 years. Won't it be weird if I forget this place? When I entered the lair, Uncle Donnie was there to greet me. "Frida! Welcome back home." I smiled, "Welcome back to the lair, is more like it." I said as I landed my bag on the sofa and sat next to it. "So, how's the study?" he asked. "Great. I am really enjoying it." He smiled. "I thought you will be a boxer. You never enjoyed studying." I chuckled, "Yeah, true but things change. I heard that David changed his area from medic to engineering." He nodded and David smiled. "I really like it better than medic. I am really happy." 'So am I.' I thought in my head.

I looked around the lair. It hasn't changed much. Except for the fact that Splinter's room is now empty. I entered the room, middle of the room was a china jar. I opened the lid and stared at the grey powder inside. I closed the lid and hurried out of the room.

Uncle Mikey has retired from his job as Cowabunga Carl due to his age. Now he is working in Leo's shop, which Mrs. Luper gave him. The tea shop, now owned by the Hamatos and Lupers and the same time. Uncle Donnie still has his job, Father, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Mikey is working together. I smiled. This is going to be great.

**Thank you for reading Aftermath. **

**This was planned even before I planned Transformation. **

**I really enjoyed writing this and thank you again for reading this fanfic.**

**I will come back with the last story of Transmutation Trilogy.**

**I also wrote a story in FictionPress, I hope you can come by and read it. **

**Thank you once more and goodbye.**


End file.
